


Have Yourself A Scooby Little Orgy

by Fabrisse, Gileswench



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Multi, Oh My God, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileswench/pseuds/Gileswench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara makes a surprising confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A Scooby Little Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> Gileswench: The title is my fault, Fabrisse is to blame for the idea for the series. We both apologize abjectly in advance. ***** indicates passage of time & [ ] indicates internal monologue
> 
>  
> 
> Fabrisse: So, this was originally posted in 2000. When someone in the fandom was handing out evil points, we gleefully pointed her at this story. She said it was too sweet to be evil. *sigh* Anyway, our writing has changed a lot in 15 years. I hope for the better.

"No, Xander. You can't come. I won't let you."

"But Anya, Willow invited me. She said the event was boy-friendly."

"Yes, but you'll see all the others in their sleep clothes. I don't want that. They'll see you in your sleep clothes and then they'll want you. I don't want to share."

"I don't think it's gonna be that kind of sleepover. Anyway, Riley's invited. Maybe the girls won't want me with him around."

"I don't care. I won't take a chance. They can't have you. Don't make me have to tie you up."

Xander's eyes glazed over at the thought. "Okay, I'll stay home. But can you still tie me up anyway?"

*****

"Oh come on, Riley. Don't poop out on me."

"Look, Buffy, I'm not going to be the only guy there with a bunch of girls giggling at me. I have a sister. I know what slumber parties are like."

"What if you weren't the only guy there? Would you go then?"

"Xander's not going. Anya put her foot down. And don't even try to tell me you know another guy who'd go."

The girl thought for a moment.

"What if Giles went?"

"Giles? At a slumber party? For a bunch of college girls celebrating the end of the semester? Even you won't be able to talk him into it."

"You wanna bet? I bet I can."

"If you can get him there, I'll even wear your yummy sushi pajamas."

"But you'll get them all stretched out."

*****

"But Giiiles, you have to. I bet Riley you would."

"Then you shouldn't have done so. I'm sorry, Buffy but I'm not going to a slumber party, and that's that."

"But it's a Scooby event. You have to be there."

"Loath as I am to disappoint, you'll simply have to get on without me."

"Quit being such a - such a guy!"

"Ah, you see? There it is. None of you even think I'm a man. Well I refuse to hand over the last shred of my masculine dignity simply so you and Willow can tie pink ribbons in my hair and try to make me  
giggle about boys."

"What about Riley? He won't come if you don't."

"And for once I agree utterly with Riley. Consider it a case of...guy solidarity. We refuse to bow to your whim in this matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a shipment of fertility Goddess statuettes to  
unpack."

"Why can't Anya do that?"

"She won't do anything that isn't to do with taking money."

"You are so demon whipped."

"Yes, well, at least I'm not Slayer whipped."

*****

"I think it's better the guys aren't here. They would have been no fun at all."

"Giles told me you tried to bribe him with Earl Grey margaritas."

"Shut up, Anya! I did not. They were gonna be Darjeeling."

"Tea margaritas, Buffy? Can you even do that?" Willow smiled wryly at her friend.

The Slayer shrugged. "I dunno. I never tried to."

"What did he say to that, anyway?" Tara was curious.

"Said it was a waste of good tea and good liquor and never to speak of it again. So no chance of smoochies tonight."

"You were planning to have sex with Giles? I didn't think you found him attractive."

Buffy threw a pillow at the former demon. "Clueless much? Riley said he would come tonight if I could get Giles to come too. If I got him here, Riley was even gonna wear my yummy sushi pajamas."

"I think it's probably better for both Riley's modesty and your pajamas that he's not here." The redheaded witch's eyes danced with amusement.

"Not to mention our livers." Tara observed. "I don't know about you guys, but if I saw Riley in Buffy's pajamas, I'd want to forget about it in a hurry."

"Why wouldn't you want to have sex with Giles, Buffy?" Anya was very bad at letting go of things.

"Duh! He's Giles."

"Plus there's the whole Buffy's dating Riley thing." Willow came to her friend's defense.

"But if it weren't for Riley?" The ex-demon was nothing if not persistent.

"What about you, Anya? If it weren't for Xander would you sleep with Giles?"

"No. Of course not. But I would have sex with him. Now you have to answer my question."

"Do not."

"Um, I think you have to Buffy. It's a sort of rule."

"I didn't ask you, Tara. And I won't say."

"Come on, Buff. What's the big?"

"Et tu, Willow? All right, but only if you and Tara say first."

Willow went first. "If it weren't for Tara, I guess I would, if he, y'know, wanted to. Remember? High school? Big crush girl. So, yeah."

Tara blushed and refused to meet anyone's eyes. "I-I-I don't know."

"It's okay, Tara. I totally won't be hurt if you say you would. It's not like I think you'd go out and cheat on me or anything."

"I-it's just, I don't know if I could...with Giles."

"We know you're Sapphic girl, Tara. This is purely hypothetical." Buffy tried to be helpful

"It's not like you're a virgin or anything." Anya was frankly puzzled by the girl's reticence.

"Well, see, that's just it" the blonde witch replied. "I sorta am."

"You mean you never...? Wow. That was so not of the expected. My bad. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Buffy. You didn't know."

"Neither did Willow." Anya's comment was obviously true since the girl in question had yet to scrape her chin off the coverlet. "Now Buffy has to say. Go on, Buffy, say it."

"Say what?" The Slayer feigned innocence.

"C'mon Buffy. If Tara had to say, so do you. You said you'd say."

Buffy glared at Anya.

"Okay, okay! I'll say it." She squeezed her eyes tight with embarassment. "YesIwould."

"Wow. Was that even a word?"

*****

A few days later, Willow was still trying to deal with the fact that her girlfriend had never been with a man.

"You really never? With a guy?"

"I really never with a guy."

"Why not?"

"Well there weren't that many guys interested for one thing. And you met my father and my brother, for another thing. It just didn't seem like something I wanted to do with anyone I'd actually met. It's not like I knew guys like Giles and Xander and Riley."

"So now that you've met them, does that make you maybe want to try it?"

"Why do you keep asking me this? Is it about Oz?"

"No! Not really Oz. Just...I liked it, with him. And sometimes I sorta miss it."

"And?"

"And if you wanted to, and we could find a nice open-minded guy we could both trust, maybe we could all, y'know, do it together?"

"You want a threesome?"

"Only if you're into it. I wouldn't ever cheat on you. It's only if you want. So would you? Want, that is?"

Tara considered for a moment.

"This means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"I guess it kinda does," Willow admitted. "Is it okay with you? I would totally understand if you didn't want to."

"It would be okay, I think. On one condition: I want it to be Giles."

"Really? Giles?"

"Well yeah. I trust him. And I know he'd do his best to make it easy for me. And you already said, big crush, so I know it'd be kinda living a fantasy for you. So if we can talk Giles into it, I'll do it."

Willow pulled her lover into a tight embrace.

"Have I told you lately how much I'm glad I have you?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you can't tell me again."

*******

Although she liked it better when the top was down, Willow Rosenberg had to admit that she just loved driving Giles' new car. It had been a big surprise to both her and Xander to find that he had, as a matter of course, put them on his insurance. Mind you, it had been made very clear that neither Buffy nor Anya was to know this as Giles didn't trust either of them behind the wheel, even after they had licenses.

Right now, Giles was napping in the back seat and Tara was sitting beside her looking at the scenery.

"Wesley's not coming until very late tonight at least and maybe not until tomorrow."

Tara looked at her, "Yes, but Riley will be joining us for the opera and we'd have to be fairly, um, open about it."

"Does that bother you?"

"A little, all of your friends look out for me because they love you. I don't want them thinking that I've corrupted you. I mean, well, other than the fact that we're lovers." Tara smiled at Willow fondly.

"Then we'll ask another time."

"No, you're right. This is the perfect opportunity."

"Tara, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, and I know that it's what you want too. And I think we should ask him as soon as we change drivers."

Giles spoke up, "Ask me now. Whatever you two are plotting, you obviously expect it to have an impact on me, and I don't want to deal with impact of any sort while driving."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that you two are up to something, Willow. Spill it."

Giles watched the look that passed between them. He suspected that they were mildly telepathic with each other, an assumption that seemed confirmed when Tara began to speak.

"You um know that the Scooby girls had a slumber party last weekend?"

"I was flattered by an invitation."

"Well, er, in the midst of all the other slumber party type things, it came out that, um, most of us found you very attractive."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you?"

"It, it, um, it also came out that I've never been with a man and Willow and I discussed it and we think, um, that," Tara looked pleadingly at her lover.

"What we discussed was that you'd be sensitive and experienced. Since we both find you attractive, and since Wesley won't be there tonight, we thought that you might like to"

"Come to bed with us." Tara finished.

Giles swallowed hard; he really hadn't expect this invitation. "I'm very flattered but I don't think you entirely realize what you're asking. Though I'll tell you right now that the lad I was at 17 is shouting at me not to be a fool. Willow, this is our rest stop."

Willow pulled the car in to the usual place and turned to look at Giles. "When we used to research at the library together, I found you really handsome and all. But I knew that with you being the school librarian...and then there was Xander and Oz and now Tara. That doesn't change the fact that you're the sexiest man I know."

Giles shifted his gaze to Tara , "Everything I've read has said that my first time with a man will probably hurt. You've met my family. You are the first man that I've ever trusted about anything. Not that I don't trust Xander and Riley, but it's not the same. You're a man in a way that they're not and you're safe and really gentle and not attached at the moment. Most of all, I don't think that you're shocked by the idea that I love Willow -- do you realize you were the only one of our friends who didn't make a big deal about us being together -- and might understand that I want Willow to be there with me. With us." It was the longest speech he'd ever heard Tara give about anything and she hadn't once hesitated or stammered.

Giles motioned to Willow to change seats with him. Once he was behind the wheel, he began the last of the drive into San Francisco. "It looks like we'll be at the hotel by two. Willow, would you check out the used book store across the street? I'll give you some money, in case you find something for my library."

"Um, sure."

Tara turned in her seat and looked at her lover. "I think Giles wants some time to ask questions before he makes up his mind. His aura is perplexed."

He smiled. "I don't know how an aura can be perplexed but you're right. Willow, I'll send Tara to get you. I want to ask you a few questions too. Would an answer by three be all right?"

"Yes. Of course."

Giles glanced at Tara quickly as he changed lanes right. "You do understand," his voice was gentle, "Even if I say no, it won't be because I don't want to." Tara's smile dazzled him.

**********************

Willow nearly jumped through the ceiling when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see Tara and caught her breath. Most people wouldn't find Tara extraordinary, she'd once heard Buffy refer to Tara as  
'mousy', but every once in a while Tara just glowed and she became a true beauty. Her talk with Giles must have gone well.

"I'm getting coffee for all of us. You want a white chocolate mocha? Or will you walk on the wild side?"

Willow paid for her purchases and the one book she'd found for Giles. "Um, the usual is fine. Same suite as always?"

"Yes, and don't worry, I don't think he'll bite." She waved as she walked up the street to the coffee shop. Willow crossed at the light and went up to the suite. Giles was sitting on the sofa reading. He looked up as she came in and patted the space to his left. Willow sat.

"I'm going to start by giving you the same advice I gave Tara. Never proposition someone you haven't kissed." His eyes danced as he looked at her. "We'll get to the kissing part in a moment, though. I want to ask you something first. Did you consider the emotional consequences?"

Willow stared at her hands and then glanced at him. "I did wonder if I was talking Tara into something. I. You've been a. Fantasy. Of mine for awhile now. Even back when I was wondering if Xander would ever notice me or in my early days with Oz, I used to think about you sometimes. Just wondering what a kiss from you would be like, you know, do the British do it differently. And I know that Tara would do most anything for me, but I really think that it's more than that."

"She did mention that some of the tantric magics you've been practicing would be stronger if a male partner were involved." Willow looked guilty as Giles cocked his eyebrow at her. "And we'll have that discussion another time." He cupped Willow's face in his hands and kissed her very gently. 

She didn't let it stay gentle though and kissed back with ardor.

When the kiss broke Giles began, "Well, that's all right then. I didn't mean emotional consequences for you and Tara. She'd convinced me that even if you did lean on her a little, she's perfectly capable of saying no to something that she doesn't want. Right now, she wants to know what it's like to make love with a man. And that's fine. But Willow, I meant the emotional consequences for me. Do you think that once I've felt Tara surround me or tasted your quim that I'll be able to sit next to you with a book and not _want_ you or her or both? You especially. Others were somewhat hostile to me when I first arrived in Sunnydale, but you never were. You loved books and we talked. And you were there for me when Jenni died. I'll never forget the sheer despair I felt when we thought that you'd been turned. You've been my friend for a long time. Will this risk that friendship beyond repair?"

"Giles, Tara is the person in my life. But you were, how do I say this...I'd always gotten along well with teachers, but you were the first one who treated me as an equal and not like I was precocious. Most students don't get that until college, if then. I guess I'm saying that I think we're good enough friends that if consequences occur, we can deal with them. Maybe not without some pain, but without tearing each other to shreds. You're right. I did wonder if Tara might decide I wasn't enough for her once she'd found out about the wonder of men. And she told me that she thought I might have suggested it because, well, I missed something that she could never give me. We've already worked through that. It was stupid of me not to realize that you and I had something to lose here too. Because you are a good friend."

Giles let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "One last question then. I'm not going to pretend that I've never shared my bed with two women before. However, Tara presents a new twist. Basically, I'll need to pay a lot of attention to her so that, even if when she wakes up tomorrow she decides she hates men, she won't hate me. I promise you that you won't leave my bed unsatisfied, but will you help me to take care of her first?"

Willow pulled him into a kiss and grinned when it broke. "She should be here any minute so is there anything you want to know before she arrives."

Grinning right back at her, Giles said, "Well, there is one thing. Does an orgasm make her too sensitive to be touched right away or does it leave her wanting more?"

"Sensitive, but she can be kept on the brink for hours."

Giles nodded. "And you?"

Her smile became a little wry. "Tease me too long and I'll take your arm off and beat you with it. But sometimes I just keep coming and coming."

"Thank you. I'll be very happy to accept your kind invitation." With that he pulled her into their most intimate kiss yet.

They were still counting each other's fillings when Tara came in with the coffees. One of the things she and Giles had talked about was jealousy, and she was a little surprised that she wasn't jealous at all. Envious of Willow, envious of Giles, and really turned on, but not jealous. As they broke their kiss Giles scooted Willow over on the sofa and held out his hand to Tara. She snuggled in under his right arm and kissed Willow over his chest. Then she reached up and kissed him.

Telepathy. That was certainly one explanation for the two of them undoing alternate buttons on his shirt and running their tongues against his nipples so perfectly. Hands were rubbing across his bare chest as he took turns kissing and nuzzling two soft and willing females. When he felt a hand start to undo his belt, though, he stopped it.

"I've asked the front desk to ring us at 5 p.m. or when Riley arrives. I'd rather not be in the midst of something when he comes in." He then leaned over and whispered something in Tara's ear. She smiled and began to kiss Willow and undo her blouse. Giles concentrated on Willow's ear and neck and pulled her in for a kiss when Tara was done.

Tara pulled off her turtleneck and began mouthing Willow's breasts. Giles pulled her back to her side of him and leaned down to trap one of the nipples he could see straining through her bra. Tara closed her eyes and let the sensations wash over her. She could feel him smiling as he licked up her neck and back to her mouth. Willow pulled on his shoulder and he reversed the process beginning at her mouth, tracing her ear with his tongue, and suddenly suckling at one of her nipples. He was rewarded with a small groan and then found two women pushing him back into the sofa. Fingers entangled in his chest hair as both of them nibbled at his ears and licked and sucked at his neck. Tara moved her hand down to his thigh and began rubbing it.

"Tara, if you want to touch it, go ahead."

Willow looked at her lover and saw her embarrassment. Taking her hand Willow guided it over to Giles crotch [He must be glad he's wearing thick jeans] and then pressed Tara's hand down. Tara gasped and her eyes went wide as she felt Giles' cock harden through the fabric under her palm; Willow's hand slid up a little way and she too pressed against him gently. [He's quite, um, large]. He moved his hips to press against their hands and they could hear little noises coming from the back of his throat.

Giles had begun kissing Tara again, but Willow found that she enjoyed the sensation of her breasts being cupped by his free hand. Suddenly he stopped and very gently pulled their hands away from him. "I haven't had _that_ kind of accident in years." His face reddened as he said it and for a moment they all just laughed. He slipped down to his knees and pulled the girls together on the couch. Kneeling in front of them he mouthed and stroked his way up their bodies, comparing tastes and textures. When he tugged a belt loop on Willow's jeans and brought the rough seam into contact with her clitoris, she moaned. Gently he pressed their breasts together and took both nipples into his mouth while Tara and Willow kissed each other. He stopped and watched them together for a moment, just appreciating the sight [He has the sweetest smile]. Two hands pressed him back to the task he'd chosen and he licked and mouthed and flicked their nipples and slid his fingers between their legs. Tara was damp through her thin silk trousers  
and Giles was rewarded by her pressing against his hand.

The phone rang. Giles looked at his watch; it was 4:45. "It must be Riley." Willow and Tara picked up their now lukewarm coffees and ran for the bedroom as Giles picked up the phone. "Yes, thank you. He's on his way up?"

Giles was tucking in his shirt and beginning to rebutton it, when Tara poked her head out. "My shirt?" he saw one arm of it sticking out from between the sofa cushions. He tossed it to her and she shut the french doors as Riley's key turned in the door.

"You know, your shirt's buttoned wrong."

"Buffy told me it was the latest style." Giles was sitting on the sofa sipping cold coffee and reading a book. "Wesley will be joining us either after the opera tonight or sometime tomorrow, so he and I will take the  
other bedroom and you can share a bathroom with us, if that's all right."

Riley sat down in one of the armchairs. "Perfect. It's not as if I haven't slept on the pull-out before. I really appreciate your inviting me to this. Who knew I'd like opera?"

"I'm glad to have you along. Willow and Tara are already in their room primping. If you want to shower, I'd prefer that you do it now. I'll take mine a little later."

"Sure, no problem." Riley collected his things and started toward the other door. "Um, Giles, are there supposed to be two beds in the extra bedroom?"

Giles met his eyes. "No."

Riley swallowed any comments he may have had and just nodded. "Then that's all right." He walked through the door. Giles grinned to himself [that young man has promise].

**********************  
Tara and Willow were the first to enter the suite after the opera. It was a new piece and very interesting, but none of the group had enjoyed it as much as the more traditional works. Willow went to the phone and dialed room service. She asked for two large pots of tea and then settled into one of the armchairs; Tara was on the sofa near her holding Willow's hand.

Riley had hung up the ladies' wraps and gotten himself a scotch from the mini-bar. "Want something Giles?"

"No, I think the tea is for me." Giles was pacing behind the sofa.

Riley sat in the other armchair and began to talk about current events with Giles. When room service arrived with the tea, Willow asked them to leave it in the bedroom. She picked up her purse and wandered into the other room. Tara followed her and took Giles' hand to lead him to their bedroom. Riley saw Tara embrace Giles through the open doorway.

Willow poked her head back out. "If Wesley comes in tonight, please tell him a) where Giles is and b) that he's welcome to knock on the door to say hello." She quietly shut the door behind her.

Riley knocked back his scotch and went to get another. [Damn, where did I put the earplugs.]

Willow saw two hands reaching out to her. She kissed Giles then Tara and Giles pushed them into an embrace while he took off his jacket, vest, shoes, and socks. Then he pulled Willow away from Tara and embraced the redhead running his hands over the soft blue velvet of her strapless dress. He felt Tara undo his cufflinks and Willow unbutton his shirt. Taking her hand in his, Giles nibbled at her palm and licked up to her neck. He unzipped her dress and with a last kiss stepped away from her and shrugged off his shirt. Her dress fell to the floor. She looked magnificent in high-heels, panties, and a smile.

Bare chested Giles pulled Tara to him and let her hair tumble down from its tight french twist. He teased her mouth with his tongue. Her pink silk dress had what felt like hundreds of tiny little buttons all the way up the back. As he nibbled at her neck and started to unbutton her, more nimble fingers pushed his out of the way. Willow mouthed the word "Concentrate" and unbuttoned the dress. Giles felt Tara's hands smoothing over his back and slid his hands under her buttocks to pull her closer. When he felt Willow finish the last of the buttons, Giles slipped his hands inside Tara's dress. His fingers teased the dimple at the base of her spine, his tongue suckled at hers.

Tara broke the embrace and stepped away from him. Slowly and deliberately she pushed the thin straps off her shoulders without breaking eye contact with Giles. The dress slipped to the floor. His mouth went dry when he saw her naked. Full ripe breasts with raspberry nipples pointing straight at him, a soft belly and a rounded behind. He knelt in front of her and captured first one nipple and then the other in his mouth. He kneaded her buttocks with his hands, and, when he heard Tara's breathing begin to quicken, flicked his tongue into her bush. Willow helped get her to the bed when her knees began to buckle.

"I like watching you kiss her, Willow."

Willow obliged him and felt Giles tug her panties off before rifling her hidden treasures with his mouth.

Tara looked at Willow through half closed eyes, "You know _we're_ naked." They both turned and glared at a grinning Giles.

"I was operating on the assumption that Tara had never seen a naked man before." He stood, unzipped himself, stepped out of his trousers.

Willow was the first to recover her voice. "Impressive." Tara just kept staring.

Giles crawled between them and lay flat on his back. He pulled both of them to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed Tara's forehead. "Explore all you like, and if you decide you don't want to, well, there are other ways for a man and a woman to please each other. Or you two can kick me out altogether, all right?" Tara nodded, then bent to him for a deep kiss.

When it broke she grinned at him, "If I can find my pith helmet, I'm going exploring."

Willow's smile almost split her face, "May I join the expedition?"

Tara ran her fingertips very lightly up the ridge of his cock and fluttered her fingers around the head. Giles grabbed her hand. "Most men tend to prefer a firmer touch."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Besides it tells me that you prefer to be touched like this..." he slipped two fingers delicately over her mound and heard her breath catch in her throat, "While Willow prefers something like this." His other hand claimed Willow with a firmer touch.

Willow flooded his hand and said, "Oooh, yes."

"Why do men like it harder, er, firmer, um, you know what I mean"

"I can't answer for all men, but I suppose because it's difficult to feel like a stud when you're giggling like a six year old." Tara's grip had become firmer and she was gently sliding his foreskin back. Giles leaned  
back and relaxed.

Willow came down off her cloud and helped. Tara turned to her, "Did Oz ... Was he this big."

Giles spoke up, "Bedroom etiquette...don't discuss other men's dimensions in front of the current man. On the other hand, I must admit my curiosity is piqued." He quirked an eyebrow at Willow.

"He was nowhere near as long, but a little bit thicker." She claimed a kiss from him, then with a wicked grin, "What about Wesley?"

"He is also uncircumcised, about an inch longer than I am, but, as he is a slimmer man in other ways, he also has a slimmer cock." Tara feathered her free hand over his sac and leaned over and sniffed his scent. Then, experimentally, she ran her tongue up his length. "Oh my, that feels..."

When he pulled Tara up to him and claimed her mouth, he was met with passion. He slipped his other arm from around Willow's shoulders. Before turning to concentrate on Tara, Giles looked Willow in the eye, "Are you certain about this?" At Willow's nod he added, "May I make love to your girlfriend?" She kissed his lips quickly and then pushed him toward Tara. Of Tara he asked, "Would you like to make love with me?" Her response was immediate and enthusiastic.

Giles brushed his hands down her body and slipped two fingers inside her. She was oozing soft liquid and he longed to bury himself in her. Her firm breasts and rigid nipples rubbing against his chest were driving him wild. He felt Willow slide a condom on him and then push his hand out of the way. She guided him to Tara's entrance and he pushed gently until he felt the barrier.

"Tara, are you certain?" He brushed a few loose tendrils from around her face. At her nod Giles pushed into her and buried himself to the hilt. Raining gentle kisses on her face and neck he remained otherwise unmoving until he felt her relax underneath him. "Willow, give me your hand." He placed her hand on Tara's belly. Her eyes widened as she felt him begin to move inside her lover. His strokes were slow at first; he didn't even try to establish a rhythm, just let Tara get used to this new sensation. When he felt her begin to push up against him, he lengthened his motions and found her rhythm. Sweat formed on Tara's face and Giles nipped at her neck and plundered her mouth with his tongue. They moved well together and the movements were gaining momentum. Their eyes locked for a few seconds and then Tara pulled him down and bit deep into his shoulder. Giles felt her arch under him and tighten around him, Willow climbed onto his back and rubbed her wetness against his buttocks. Tara had a look of absolute wonderment on her face and then, as her world exploded, she cried out, "Giles!" He pushed deep into her and her name echoed through the room too. "Giles, what happened to her?"

"She fainted. She'll come 'round in a minute."

"Fainted. You don't seem surprised."

"I was 25 before I knew that fainting wasn't a common side-effect of a female orgasm."

Willow kissed him, teasing his mouth with her tongue. "Think you'll make me faint?"

"I don't know, but after a long cuddle and a cup of that tea. I'd like to try."

Tara stirred. There was wonder in her voice. "Giles?"

"Yes, Tara."

"Thank you."

"The pleasure was mine." Giles slid himself out of her very gently. Willow took care of the detritus and went to pour tea for them all, while Giles held Tara close in a long afterglow.

Willow cuddled under the bedclothes with them. Every once in a while Tara would gasp as another aftershock went through her. Then, for a little while, they all fell asleep.

**********

[Damned earplugs. It's not like I wanted to listen. And bad enough that I find out about Giles and Wesley, just sort of in passing. What's up with that? I'd no idea Giles was gay or if he's with Willow and Tara...Nope, better not to think about that. But all the moaning and gasping from the bedroom... Worse, the laughter. I can't remember the last time Buffy and I laughed together in bed, just from the sheer joy and the sheer silliness of sex. Did we ever? I've heard Willow and Tara whispering and giggling, but to hear Giles sweet, I mean deep, laughter with it. Lord, I wish that Buffy and I could just -- the sex is terrific, I love her -- but, Lord, why can't we laugh like that?] Riley pulled the extra pillow over his ears again and tried to press out the sounds of joy coming from the bedroom and, having succeeded, finally fell asleep.

Wesley was very quiet as he undressed. He'd thought Giles had gotten the second bedroom this weekend, but apparently not because there he was in the pull-out. Well, at least he could snuggle in beside Giles. very gently he sat on the bed and pulled the covers over himself. Wesley warmed his hands for a few moments before lightly running them over the thighs in front of him. He kissed up the waiting spine to the nape of the neck just as his hand closed over a thick hard cock. That wasn't at all the right shape.

"Buffy?" Riley's eyes opened to the most wonderful sensation playing up his back and hands massaging his thighs. He groaned lazily and pushed back against his lover. Who had a five o'clock shadow. And an erection. Oh dear. As the realization dawned over Riley, he heard Wesley's voice apologizing right against his ear and felt his cock twitch and stiffen farther.

"Riley, I'm not Buffy and I really thought you were Giles..." Wesley wanted to move his hands, but the warm cock between them was growing more aroused. Oh dear. Quietly, "Riley, I haven't been called a tease in a very long time. If you want me to finish what I started, I will."

Riley tried to process this; what it would feel like to be with a man, but he just, "No. I mean. Thank you, but Buffy..."

Wesley removed his hands very gently, and finished the sentence, "Buffy is your lover and you're trying to remain faithful. Of course, I understand." He kissed Riley on the cheek. "I'd best go join Giles in our room. I _am_ sorry to have done this." He crawled out of bed and gingerly pulled his riding leathers back on over his erection.

"Wesley, Willow asked me to give you a message if you came in tonight. Giles is in with her and Tara. You are welcome to knock on the door and say hello, if you want to." Even in the dim light, Riley could see a range of emotions play over Wesley's face. [He really has beautiful eyes. I did not just think that about another man.]

"Thank you." He motioned to the extra pillow. "I take it you couldn't find the earplugs?" He dug a set out of his ditty bag and passed them to Riley. Then he went to knock on the bedroom door.

Wesley leaned against the doorframe for a minute after entering, just appreciating the sight of Giles fondling and nuzzling Willow while Tara kissed her. It was Tara who saw him first. "Giles, take over for me." Wesley suddenly found his arms full of naked woman. He remembered a quote from Heinlein about how much skin a small woman can have, and found himself pulled into a very enthusiastic kiss.

"Just paying my respects. I can see that you're busy."

Tara took his hand and led him to the emptier side of the bed. "We talked about it earlier, that if you came tonight, you could join us. I mean if you want to." Tara kissed him again very gently, "I hope you want to."

"Then let me greet the others." He got Giles out of the way by blowing in his ear and leaned in to kiss Willow. "Are you certain that this is all right."

"Giles is my fantasy; I think you may be Tara's. Besides, he promised I wouldn't leave his bed unsatisfied; I plan to make him work for it." 

Wesley gave her a wicked grin and said, "Good idea, he can be very lazy," and laughed and kissed her, then he turned and kissed Giles with all his usual passion.

"Y'know Will, I think I see why Giles likes to watch us kissing."

"It _is_ very satisfying somehow."

As they broke Giles whispered in his ear, "Be gentle with Tara, tonight was her first time and she may be a little tender." Wesley looked him straight in the eye and nodded.

"Now then Tara, how shall we occupy ourselves."

She'd been running her hands over his leather clad thighs; now she reached a little higher to unzip him. Wesley stopped her and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Then, laying her underneath him Wesley slowly kissed down her throat and mouthed his way across her breasts licking and sucking at them but avoiding Tara's ripe nipples until she begged him to suck them. He ran the flat blade of his tongue around first one and then the other, finally capturing one in his mouth and sucking so gently it felt like a butterfly's wing.

Tara moaned as Wesley slid further down her body, licking and nibbling at every inch, until finally he parted her nether lips with his tongue. He took his time licking her slowly, pausing every now and then to sink his tongue inside her. Tara tried to move across his mouth to make him go faster and harder, but Wesley locked his arms around her thighs and continued to lick and suck at her as if they had eternity.

When he felt her relax underneath him, Wesley slid a finger into her and pressed against a very sensitive spot. He heard Tara's breath catching in the back of her throat deepening into moans. Beside him Willow was making very happy noises and he could hear Giles' deep chuckle as he discovered some new reaction in the redhead.

Tara grabbed the top of his head and looked him in the eyes, "I want -- more? Right now."

Wesley released his hold and after kissing her clitoris fondly, slid off the end of the bed. He removed his trousers and snuggled in beside her. They shared a long kiss. "Whatever you want, love."

Tara looked at the couple beside them puzzled. "Willow, if you can ride Giles like that, I don't see why you can't ride a horse."

Giles pulled Willow down to his chest as they collapsed in laughter. Wesley, too was laughing as he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her repeatedly. "There are advantages to what they're doing. You control the friction and the depth." He tongued her ear and breathed into it, "Would you like to ride me?"

At her nod, Wesley slid under her. For the first time, Tara saw his cock and she stroked it gently, "Feels like velvet."

Wesley showed her how to put on a condom and held himself still for her. Willow saw her confusion and showed her how to guide him into herself. Wesley drank in the look of wonder on her face as Tara slid onto him fitting herself to him. She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest, locked eyes with him and began to move. Wesley wanted to thrust into her but held himself back as she engulfed him again and again.

Propping himself on his elbows, he flicked his tongue against her nipples. Wesley felt Giles hand underneath his and they interlaced fingers. Willow and Tara were both galloping towards satisfaction and he could feel Tara tightening around him. Willow's scream of ecstasy, set off Tara's orgasm and Wesley lost all control as he cried out Tara's name. Spurting into her as wave after wave after wave rolled over them both, Wesley noticed that Willow and Tara were also holding hands.

Long kisses and lots of cuddling later, Giles said, "I'm very sorry but there are far too many elbows in this bed."

Wesley slid out of bed and kissed each of them in turn. "I'll head for the other room then. I'm certain you ladies have further plans for Giles tonight."

Willow and Tara locked eyes for a moment. As Wesley reached the door, he heard Tara call out his name and once again found his arms full of willing woman. "Can I come?"

"Again?" Wesley's grin belied the question. He slid his hands under her buttocks and said, "Jump up." With her legs wrapped around him, they kissed their way to the other bedroom. Wesley bent his knees at the end table so that Tara could pick up his kit and then they closed the second bedroom door behind them.

Riley watched them through half closed lids. [I can't believe I just saw that. No, what I can't believe is that I have a cock like a rock and that I'm not certain whether it was from seeing Tara's ripe breasts or Wesley's  
gorgeous ass. Oh HELL.] He took himself in hand.

***************************************************

Riley woke the next morning when Willow crossed the living room to the other bedroom door. Her hair was wet and she was engulfed in one of the hotel bathrobes. "Sorry didn't mean to get you up." She knocked on the door and went through it. Riley felt a bit like Alice and the White Rabbit.

Giles entered similarly attired and noticed that Riley was awake. "May I?" Riley nodded as Giles sat on the edge of the bed. He quickly pulled the extra pillow over himself as he felt his cock harden. "Before I kicked Wesley out last night, we spoke, very briefly, about his mistake when he came in. I know that you're trying to work out your relationship with Buffy right now, but I want you to know that you're always welcome to knock on my door. For friendship and a compassionate ear, or if you like, for something more. And I'm sure that Wesley will make you a similar offer at some point in the next day or two." Giles leaned in closer, he noticed that Riley's eyes were half closed and brushed his lips against Riley's. Somehow he was less surprised than Riley was when the kiss deepened. "Don't hurt Buffy. Or Wesley for that matter. But I wanted you to know, either of us, both of us, we're here for you."

Giles smiled as he stood up, "Now then, would you mind calling room service and ordering breakfast for five? And ask if housekeeping can take care of the main bedroom and the living room. They won't need to look after the spare bedroom."

"Um, yeah sure."

"Thank you."

[Giles just kissed me. And I liked it. Well, that's one way to avoid going back to the military.] Riley picked up the phone to order breakfast.

Giles closed the door behind him. Wesley was pinned down and being licked all over by two recently showered females. "Giles, you are to be our demonstration model. The ladies have just asked me to instruct them in the finer points of fellatio."

"I'm honored." And Giles crawled into the bed beside them.  
******************

 

Buffy sat up in bed with a start. Throwing on a robe, she padded downstairs and dialed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Xander? It's Buffy. We have to get to San Francisco, and I mean now."

"Huh? Is this some kind of joke? 'Cause I'm not seeing the funny this early in the morning."

"Just get here as fast as you can and drive me to San Francisco. Something weird is happening and I have to make sure Giles and Will and Tara are okay."

"Um, Buff? Isn't Riley there too?"

"Didn't I say Riley? Well, him too. Just get here."

She slammed down the phone and ran to get dressed.

*****

Cordelia massaged her sore forehead as Gunn drove them to San Francisco.

"You feeling any better?"

"I hate these damn visions! It's like I have a jackhammer and a herd of tapdancing elephants in my head."

"So you ever gonna tell me what you saw that has me dragging your skinny ass to 'Frisco? 'Cause I'm telling you I don't appreciate being hauled off on some shopping spree when my people are being threatened."

"I told you. I sent Angel to take care of your demon while we see what danger Wesley's in, and he'll join us after. It's important or the PTB wouldn't have sent us."

"Yeah, Wesley's real important. You know, I just love your sense of humor. All I can say is, I better get to whup me some demon ass on this trip"

"Don't be so grouchy. If this vision was right, you'll be seeing plenty of action real soon."

*****

"You're bringing Anya?"

Xander grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"She said I couldn't go on a road trip alone with another girl."

The former demon glared at Buffy.

"You can't have Xander."

"I don't WANT Xander! I just want to get going and make sure the gang's okay."

"So what are we up against, Buff? How much weaponry should we pack?"

"I don't know, and I don't know." She lifted an alarmingly full weapons bag into the car. "I had a prophecy dream. And remind me never to have one of those after eating pizza again 'cause this was, hands down, the  
strangest I've ever had. All I know is Giles and Will are in danger and we've got to save them."

There was no way she was going to mention the fact that in her dream Giles and Willow had held their hands out to her in a pleading manner and both were dressed in wedding gowns, as were Tara, Wesley, Cordelia, and a tall young black man she'd never met. Nor did she care to mention the fact that Riley and Angel were both there, off to the side, dressed as bridesmaids. That had to be the pizza.

*****

Riley sat listening to the embarrassing moans, groans, and fits of giggles emanating from the spare bedroom. After breakfast, the four had retreated back behind closed doors, taking the leftover jam and a fruit  
basket with them. He was alarmed at how much that had excited him. Food was for the table, not sex. Wasn't it?

He was also somewhat concerned that while both men had now propositioned him, neither girl had. They were obviously enjoying the attentions of the two Watchers, so it wasn't that they didn't like men. So what was it?

His reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door. Finally. Housekeeping would take care of the mess, and the noise of the vacuum would drown out the oddly titillating sounds from the next room.

He opened the door to find a short brunette and a tall black man, neither of whom wore a hotel uniform.

"You're not Housekeeping, are you?"

The girl eyed Riley suspiciously.

"Where's Wesley? What have you done with him?"

"I - I - nothing. It was a mistake! I thought he was someone else, okay! And...that's not what you meant. He's in there."

Riley pointed to the spare room.

"Oh God; he's moaning! He's hurt!"

Cordelia ran to the door and froze at the sight before her.

Giles knelt on the floor between Willow's spread thighs, lapping enthusiastically at her pussy, while Wesley was imbedded from behind in a girl Cordelia didn't recognize.

It took Cordelia a moment to process what was going on: Wesley was actually getting laid. She couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise.

Being a gentleman, Wesley made the introductions.

"Cordelia, this is Tara Maclay. Tara, Cordelia Chase, an associate of mine."

*****

Gunn understood the noises before Cordelia did. He also noticed that the young man before him had a fairly impressive hard-on he was trying to hide. He decided this warranted further investigation.

He approached the floppy-haired soldier with a smile.

"No need to be shy, brother. Name's Gunn. Charles Gunn. What's yours?"

"Finn." He swallowed hard. "Riley Finn." Being polite, he held out his hand to Gunn.

Gunn took the proffered hand, but didn't shake it. Instead, he ran his thumb over the palm and pulled Riley closer, snaking his free arm around Riley's back. Rolling his hips firmly against the Iowan's growing erection, Gunn moved in for the kiss.

He nibbled at Riley's lips until an involuntary groan told him he could up the ante. Thrusting his tongue between Riley's lips, he was pleased when he felt an answering tongue.

Suddenly the door swung open with such force it almost came off its hinges. Buffy took up a battle stance, crossbow raised and at the ready. When she realized that Riley was kissing a man, Buffy dropped the crossbow. The bolt zinged across the room and into the opposite wall.

Riley looked up, startled.

"B-Buffy! It's not what it looks like..."

"Then what is it? And what's all that noise in the next room? Xander, Anya, go check it out, and take weapons with you."

The whelp and his demon lover followed instructions only to find an amazing sight before them. As Giles and Willow cuddled naked, feeding one another grapes, Wesley was now giving Cordelia the fucking of her  
young life while Tara nursed at the former cheerleaders breasts. Anya's eyes glazed over, the way they always did when she thought of sex.

"Xander, I want to have sex. Right now."

"I think I can help you with that, Honey."

They dropped the swords they'd been holding and moved into an enthusiastic clinch.

Gunn, meanwhile, decided he was not needed in the same room with Buffy and Riley. Besides, that other girl who'd just arrived looked pretty good. And her boyfriend was definitely a good thing.

Buffy glared at Riley for a minute as the young man shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"So were you ever planning to tell me you're gay?"

"I didn't know I was...I mean...I don't know if I am...I don't know what I mean. I just know I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Look, I don't have time for this right now. I have to get to Giles and Willow. We'll talk later."

The Slayer turned on her heel.

"Buffy wait!"

"Not now, Riley! Later."

Riley sat with a thump as she walked through the door.

*****

Buffy was astonished at the sight that met her eyes. Wesley and Tara were reducing Cordelia to a puddle of pleasure on one side of the bed, while Giles and Willow looked on in enjoyment between lazy kisses and  
caresses from the other. In another corner of the room, Anya was now massaging Xander's erection she had just freed from his jeans, while Gunn kissed the back of her neck and fondled her breasts.

At her startled gasp, Giles looked up.

"Buffy? Are you alright?"

He stood and moved toward her instinctively.

"Oh my God, Giles; you're naked! And huge." Buffy swallowed hard. She couldn't tear her eyes from his penis until she realized Willow was with her too, taking her hand.

"Come on, Buff. Join us. It'll be good, I promise."

Buffy looked to Giles for guidance. A gentle smile played over his lips as he took her other hand. "It's up to you, Buffy" he told her, his free hand caressing her cheek. "But I feel pretty sure there's more than one person in this room who would like to make love with you." He glanced at Willow with some humor.

Tilting Buffy's face toward his own, Giles brushed his lips gently over her cheeks, her eyelids, and her forehead before softly capturing her lips. He met with no resistance. Nor did Willow when she moved her arms  
around her friends' waist and began lavishing wet kisses along her throat from behind.

The pair led Buffy to the bed and undressed her, working as a team while the blonde gave herself over to their ministrations. She let the two take turns plundering her mouth with their tongues, reveling in the different tastes and textures. She'd never thought seriously about kissing another girl before, but if this was what it was like, she decided she wanted to do it often.

By the time Willow began pinching her erect nipples with her soft fingers Buffy was squirming in delight. The redhead laid her friend down on the bed with her head in Giles' lap, and began to suckle at the tiny pink buds as the Watcher stroked Buffy's hair and held her hand.

"What about you?" She asked him between sighs and moans.

"I'm your Watcher. This is my job. Besides, my turn will come later."

Buffy giggled as she felt Giles' cock twitch at his words.

Soon Willow was working her way down Buffy's belly, licking and nipping at the soft skin she found there. By the time the witch reached the juncture of her friends' thighs, Buffy was thrusting her hips automatically seeking relief. She was rewarded with a soft, pointed tongue digging into the complicated folds of her womanhood. Willow flickered her tongue across Buffy's clit, thrilled when the girl cried out in orgasm almost immediately.

She continued her ministrations until Buffy had come three more times, finally stopping only when begged to. Then the two girls kissed deeply, hungrily, as Giles caressed them both.

Willow pulled herself up to kiss Giles "I'm gonna go see Tara a while. You two have fun without me."

"I believe we can manage that." he told her.

Giles pulled Buffy to him and kissed her gently but thoroughly. He was delighted by her eager response.

"So why have you been sitting on the bench all this time, Giles?"

"Not so much sitting on the bench as in recovery. Wesley was giving a tutorial in fellatio to Willow and Tara this morning and I was the demonstration model. I'm not as young as I used to be and it takes me a  
bit of time to spring back after three climaxes."

Buffy gaped in astonishment.

"You've gotten off three times since breakfast and you're ready to go again? So that's what a stevedore is. Sure you're up to it?" She teased him with her lips at his throat as well as with her words.

Taking hold of her hand, he guided it to his nearly bursting erection. "Oh I'm up to it, love" he nuzzled in her ear. "And as for stevedores, I'll be happy to demonstrate exactly what they're like."

Giles handed Buffy a condom packet as they laughed at their own jokes. 

Without hesitation, she sheathed him in the latex, and then in herself. Buffy held herself still a moment looking thoughtful. "What are you thinking, Buffy love?"

"I was just thinking I've never laughed while I was, y'know, doing this before. What do you think it means that I'm laughing now?"

"It means you've never done it properly before. Good sex is a joyful thing, and joy is best expressed in laughter. Besides which, it's a damn silly looking operation"

With that they fell into fits of laughter combined with sighs and moans of pleasure as they fell into a rhythm.

Across the room, Anya knelt between Xander and Gunn, licking and sucking their cocks in turn, always stroking the one that was not in her hot mouth. Xander became a little nervous when Gunn leaned across  
and kissed him, but curiosity combined with a sexual haze won out over fear. Soon the two were devouring one anothers' tongues across Anya.

The new sensations were overwhelming to Xander. While he'd recognized the impulse before, he'd always fought down any hint of attraction to men. Now he was finally trying it, and it felt wonderfully right. Just  
as right as it did when he made love to Anya. Plus there was the added bonus that she seemed to like sharing two men, while she had considered the idea of a second woman threatening.

Still, there wasn't time to ponder the meaning of the experience because his prick was throbbing, gushing out torrents of sperm into his girlfriends' mouth, and he could feel Gunn doing the same.

Then all three lay on the floor, touching, kissing, fondling each other. Both men tasted their seed as they licked the droplets from Anya's chin and cheeks. When Anya handed Gunn a condom and pulled herself to her knees in front of him, Xander laid himself back and offered his re-hardening cock to her mouth.

 

*************  
Wesley pulled back, exhausted, and removed yet another condom. He laughed quietly to himself as he imagined the reaction Housekeeping would have when they came to do up the suite.

And Cordelia; if he'd had any idea of the fires she held within when they first met in Sunnydale, he'd never have let her go with only one kiss. She'd been a tigress with him, and was now moving on to a most delectable threesome with the two witches. It was a delightful sight to him, watching three beautiful women mold themselves together, exploring with lips and tongues and fingers the myriad treasures each possessed.

His reverie was broken by Giles' voice.

"Wesley, love, would you come over here?"

He immediately slid across the quilt to his lover only to find him buried to the hilt in Buffy, who was hiding her face in Giles' broad chest.

"What is it?" Wesley asked, kissing Giles gently on the lips.

"Buffy has just made a rather surprising confession to me."

"Giiiiles!" came a muffled protest between giggles.

The older man slid a hand over the Slayer's rump.

"I've just been informed that nobody has ever tried out this delectable little arse of Buffy's, and she would like that situation rectified."

"Yeah, and my Watcher-man says he won't do it. Y'know, you're supposed to teach me stuff." She teased him mercilessly, poking him in the ribs she'd just discovered were ticklish.

"Much as I would love to, Buffy, I have your best interests at heart. I'd probably hurt you, and I don't want to do that. Besides which, I'm very comfortable where I am."

"Ah, I begin to see where this is going. Buffy, would you like me to do the honors?"

The girl looked at him seriously, blushing all the while.

"Giles said you'd be the best one. Look, I know I was awful to you back in Sunnydale, and you probably still hate me..."

"No, Buffy. I don't hate you. I couldn't." Wesley silenced the protests he knew were coming with a brief kiss. "Would you like me to do this for you?"

"Would you, Wesley?"

"With the greatest of pleasure." He kissed her more passionately, pleasantly surprised when he felt her tongue request entrance to his mouth. When she retreated, he bent down to kiss Giles with equal fervor.

Giles caressed his lovers' cheek. "You'll take good care of my girl, Wesley." It was half an assurance, half a warning.

"The very best."

With that, Wesley moved behind Buffy. She expected him to start touching her ass right away, but he surprised her by brushing her hair aside and kissing the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. As Giles kissed her deeply and pumped into her from the front, Wesley used his lips to make an erotic journey down her back. He took his time, occasionally retracing his path to the places that made her gasp or moan softly.

When he reached the small of her back, Wesley carefully avoided Buffy's buttocks in favor of kissing and caressing her thighs. While he was in the neighborhood, he nuzzled Giles scrotum as well, earning him a deep groan of pleasure.

Finally, Wesley took hold of Buffy's hips and began to softly kiss her ass cheeks in turn. Each kiss brought him slightly closer to the cleft in between the firm globes. He could feel Buffy begin to tense slightly.

He left his spot reluctantly to lay beside her, stroking back her hair in a comforting gesture.

"It's alright, Buffy. I won't hurt you. And if you start to feel too uncomfortable at any time, just let me know and I'll stop a bit. Or even altogether, if that's what you want."

"It's okay. I guess I'm just sorta nervous, but I like it. Does that make me a total slut? If I like it with both of you?"

"Not at all, Buffy." Giles assured her. "Not if you're doing this out of love. There's a big difference between making love and just fucking, and I really don't think you could just fuck someone. I certainly know  
I'm making love with you. You're precious to me, Buffy. You know that, don't you?"

"I know you care, Giles. And I care about you, too. A lot more than I ever say. But what about you, Wesley? I was so awful to you. How can you..."

Wesley cut her off with a kiss.

"Let's just say that there was fault on both sides. And I've always found that make-up sex is particularly enjoyable."

"Y'know, I don't think this was what my Mom had in mind when she used to tell me to kiss and make up with people. Still, I was really bad, so I guess it's gonna take a lot of kisses to make up."

Her sly grin told both men her fears had been laid to rest. They kissed her passionately in turn as Giles resumed his thrusting.

Wesley returned to his position behind Buffy to continue his ministrations to her derriere. This time, he reached into his bag for a condom and some lubricant before getting underway and placed them close  
at hand so they would be ready as soon as he needed them.

After a series of tiny kisses, Wesley began to run his tongue along each rounded cheek, occasionally ducking his head to bestow a lick or a kiss to Giles' balls as well. Finally, he spread the girl's ass cheeks  
and applied his tongue directly to the puckered rosebud in between.

Buffy gasped at the unexpected sensation. When she opened her eyes, she saw Giles smiling up at her with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"I told you he was good."

They shared a full throated laugh which quickly turned into more moans on Buffy's part as Wesley began to lube her anus. The younger man placed one hand on Giles' hip to still him for a moment. Then he inserted one long, well greased finger into Buffy's rectum.

"Just try to relax, Buffy. And let me know if you want to stop."

Far from stopping him, Buffy pushed back eagerly, loving the feeling and wanting more.

Soon Wesley felt she was ready for it and snaked another finger into the tight passage before him. He opened her gently, probing for the spots that made her cry out with the pleasure of it all. The joyful sounds she made combined with the sight of his lovers' cock sliding in and out of her musky center made him hungry to ram into her with all the force at his command. He knew, however, that this was not the time for it. Giles was trusting him to make Buffy's first time good for her. He could be gentle too, and would be so that she would enjoy it. Perhaps there would be another chance, another time, to take her hard. To simply give in to the animal pleasure of a fierce rut with a warm and willing partner.

But now, Buffy was telling him with both words and movements that she was ready for him. He eased his fingers back, using them to hold her open when he pressed his cock to her back door. Slowly, he slid just  
the tip inside and stopped to let her accustom herself to the sensation.

Giles watched as Buffy's eyes grew wide with surprise, then half-closed as a smile spread across her features. A moment later, he felt his own features mimic hers as Wesley pushed slowly home.

"Oh God, Wesley, I can feel you. It's wonderful."

"I can feel you, too, Giles." He reached out a hand to his lover who took it, entwining their fingers as they joined into a rhythm making love to their Slayer.

Wesley felt the pinprick of gathering tears as they thrust in time and in Buffy. While he'd been enjoying the sex the weekend had resulted in, a part of him had worried that this was Giles' subtle way of saying he  
needed more than he could get from Wesley.

In particular, his heart had sunk a bit when he saw Giles begin to make love with Buffy. He'd been sent to Sunnydale to break their bond, after all, but he'd never come close to succeeding. The sight of the two  
kissing had reminded him of the days when they ganged up to taunt him and let him know just how much he wasn't wanted.

Now as the three rocked together, he realized that what was happening in that hotel room was not an end; not a rejection. It was final acceptance. There was no need to break the bond when he could join it. 

He was finally a Scooby.

Three exhausted young women cuddled together in the aftermath of a furious daisy chain. The dark one blushed as she laughed.

"Who would ever have thought I'd end up doing it with Willow Rosenberg?!"

The redhead shrugged. "I never would've thunk it. Of course, I'd have sworn on a stack of Torahs that I'd never do it with you either. But it was good."

"So, does this make me totally a lesbian? 'Cause I'm telling you right here and now, I will not stop shaving my legs. Period. End of sentence."

"I don't think that's in the job description. Anyway, you seemed to be having a good time with Wesley earlier. If you're bi, shaving is optional." Tara assured her.

They were joined by Gunn.

"Damn Cordy, you never told me your friends were so kinky. And those two" he jerked a thumb at Xander and Anya "are really something."

Xander crossed the room to Giles.

"Hey Giles, could I ask you something?"

"I am rather busy at the moment." He pushed deeper into Buffy.

"Um, yeah, hi Buff. Look, you wouldn't have any silk scarves Anya and I could borrow, would you?"

"I've a couple neckties in the other bedroom. If you promise to be careful, you may borrow them."

"Thanks, man!"

"And Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get any stains on them. They were quite expensive."

*****

Buffy was laughing.

The other noises from the spare room had made Riley uncomfortable, or made him horny for reasons he thought it best not to admit to himself, but this one just plain hurt.

[She never laughed like that with me. She's laughing now, and I'm not even sure who made it happen. Was it Giles? Wesley? Tara? God, don't let it be Xander!]

Just then, Xander strode through the door, every inch a man on a mission. When he saw Riley, he stopped short.

"Hey Riley. Didn't realise you were still in here." He followed the ex-commando's gaze. "And I seem to be having a slight case of no pants. Sorry. I'll just go get what I came for."

Riley stared after him.

[At least I know Buffy isn't laughing for him. And I had no idea he was so well hung. I did NOT just think that. I'm thinking a lot of stuff I'm not thinking today.]

A minute later, Xander was back brandishing two silk ties. He stopped and faced Riley. Swallowing slightly he decided to follow through with his impulse.

"Y'know, Riley, you could join us in there. I'd really like it if you did." Before he could convince himself not to do it, Xander leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Riley's lips.

[Oh my God, that's it! Every single guy in there has kissed me now and not one girl has looked at me. What kind of queer bait am I?]

"No thanks. I'm good here."

*****  
It had taken every ounce of control Angel had not to speed on the drive to San Francisco. Wesley was in danger. He didn't like to think about how much that idea bothered - no, frightened him. No matter what, he  
had to make sure Wesley was safe. He hoped Gunn and Cordelia were safe, too.

Finally he pulled into the parking garage of the hotel. Almost before the car had skidded to a halt, he had leapt out and raced into the building, up the stairs, and burst through the door of the suite Cordelia had told him they would be in.

And stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the sounds coming from the bedroom. Sounds of sex.

Then he recognized the other occupant of the room.

"Riley?"

"Angel."

"What's going on in there?"

"You really don't want to know."

Suddenly a bright peal of feminine laughter rang out.

"Was that...?"

"Yeah. Buffy."

"Really? She didn't ever...with me..."

"Yeah, I know Angel. Me either."

"Who?"

"All I know is, it's not Xander."

"Good."

The two slumped onto the sofa.

*****

The two Watchers collapsed, weary and satisfied as their orgasms faded. The threesome rolled until the two men lay on either side of Buffy, petting her down from her own climax.

"Mmmm, that was wonderful" she purred kissing Giles' shoulder as he held her.

"It certainly was" he agreed stroking the hair back from her sweat-slicked brow and kissing it fondly.

Wesley caressed Buffy's hip as he chimed in: "It was beautiful. Thank you both for trusting me with this."

They took turns kissing one another deeply.

Buffy returned to drawing imaginary circles in Giles' chest hair.

"Giles? Do you think I could come along to an opera sometime with you and Wesley?"

"I thought you said you'd rather fight Adam, The Master, and Drusilla all together than listen to, and I quote: a bunch of refugees from Jenny Craig squealing all night."

She raised innocent eyes to him. "Well, I was thinking if I could come to the opera without the opera part...?"

"Wesley, what on earth are we going to do with this young heathen?"

"Well don't look at me. She's your Slayer."

When they looked up from another round of kisses, Tara had joined them. She leaned over and kissed Wesley.

"I thought I'd come say hi. Willow's a little busy right now." The young witch grinned as the other three followed her eyes to where Willow lay beneath Gunn, thrusting her hips desperately in time with  
his.

Giles looked further.

"Good lord! What are they doing to my ties?"

"You said he could use them" Buffy observed.

"I didn't know they would be doing that with them!"

Xander lay on the floor, wrists and ankles bound in expensive silk ties as Anya loomed over him dangerously. The young man squirmed in anticipation as he awaited her first move in the game.

"Have you been a bad boy, Xander?"

"Oh yeah! And I need to be taught a lesson."

"I'm not entirely certain I want to see this." Giles observed.

"There is another bedroom" Wesley reminded him.

"Shall we adjourn there, ladies?"

Giles swung Tara into his arms as Wesley grabbed Buffy and flung her over his shoulder in a fireman's grip. The girls shrieked with laughter as they were carried bodily from the room. At the door, Wesley turned  
back and grabbed a handful of condoms and the apricot jam from breakfast.

*****

Angel and Riley watched as Giles crossed the room with the young witch in his arms, paying no attention to the two men until he got to the bedroom door.

"Are you quite sure you won't join us, Riley? You'd be more than welcome."

"No. I'm good."

"I'd ask you the same Angel, but, well, with the curse..."

"I know. It wouldn't be safe. It's okay. Really."

The Watcher turned again for the bedroom only to be halted by a shriek behind him.

"Don't you dare drop me, Wes!"

"I've only one hand to work with, Buffy."

Buffy replied by swatting Wesley's rear playfully as they joined the other two revelers and all four went into the room.

Angel and Riley looked at one another, then went back to staring straight ahead.

 

**************

[My cock is harder than the rock of Gibralter and I'm sitting here playing Gin with a vampire. Whose cock is also rock hard. I don't know. If I'm Gibralter is he the other peak Herculaneum or whatever?] Riley's thoughts had ceased to surprise him about midnight. When he realized that the rest of the party had broken down into boys' room and girls' room and the noises still hadn't stopped. Or maybe it had been earlier when Anya had tied Xander up and tortured him by making love with Cordelia in front of him. Then there'd been the incident in the bathroom. He'd needed to release some tension before he could do anything else. He really should have noticed Gunn and Willow in the bathtub. They'd certainly noticed him. Or maybe it was when he'd slept for a few hours next to Angel and contemplated...well, all Angel had said was, "you wouldn't like me when I'm happy."

There'd been much toing and froing since the division into girls' room and boys' room and Riley was no longer certain exactly who was where anymore. Angel had just won another hand when Xander came bursting out of the second bedroom.

"Condoms. Either of you have one in your wallet. We've run out."

Riley opened his wallet and took out the one he always carried for "safety". Since he'd been with Buffy though he hadn't needed it. It was probably past it's sell-by date. Xander snatched it out of Riley's hand and they both turned to look at the sock-like thing with red-strings that Angel had pulled out of his wallet. 

"Sheep's gut. They were just coming into use when I was turned." Angel stared at the accordion in his hand. "Or we could order some lemons from room service. Wenches used them when I was a boy."

Xander just shook his head and ran back to the room. Soon sounds of Anya being made very happy (again) were heard.

Angel won another hand of Gin. A very naked Buffy came out grumbling about lack of condoms and grabbed the left over apricot jam from the table. "Well, if I can't have sex, I'll have the next best thing." She opened the door to the main bedroom. "Wesley, where's that tongue of yours?"

Riley turned to Angel, "Ever feel like the towel boy at the turkish bath?"

"More like the eunuch in the harem. Want to blow, I mean get out of this place?"

Riley grabbed his jacket and wrote a quick note asking someone to bring his stuff back to Sunnydale. The main bedroom door was opened and Buffy came out spreading apricot jam on her thighs. Wesley was trying to grab her and kept licking any of the places he could. They were laughing. Riley and Angel watched Buffy scoop three fingers into the jam and spread it all over her quim. Wesley sucked each of the fingers in turn before using his tongue to probe deep into her nest. Buffy's eyes were rolling back.

Angel and Riley looked at each other helplessly and opened the door. Angel immediately recognized Virginia Bryce and kept trying to block her view of the inner proceedings.

"Angel, let me pass." Virginia entered the living room and saw her lover on his knees eating out a babbling blonde. "Hi, honey."

Wesley stopped for a moment and looked up at his lady. "Virginia, may I introduce Buffy Summers." Buffy growled and tried to turn his head back to her needs. 

Virginia smiled, "Make introductions later. Finish who you're doing." Wesley nodded and began to seriously slurp at Buffy.

Riley and Angel looked at each other in the doorway. "I know a place that does killer blood sausage."

"Riley, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." 

The door to the suite closed and Virginia settled herself in a chair and watched Wesley. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Why aren't you, um, really giving her your all." Wesley kissed her and nuzzled at her ear while Buffy made growling sounds at the back of her throat. 

"No protection." Wordlessly, Virginia opened her purse and handed him a condom. Wesley pushed Buffy onto her back and claimed her for the long hard ride that he'd been aching for since she'd first joined the group. Buffy's nails in his back drew blood as she thrust up under him matching him stroke for stroke. Their orgasm was noisy and seemed to last forever. Lots of long kisses brought them down to the real world. 

Once again, Wesley made introductions. Giles and Gunn came out of the main bedroom with Tara following in their wake. Gunn grabbed Buffy's hand and escorted her to the second bedroom. Tara stopped and kissed Wesley, who introduced her to Virginia, and then followed them. Giles handed Wesley a bathrobe and sat on the couch beside him.

"How do you do, Virginia." She smiled at the older man. "I've called downstairs and arranged the suite for an extra day." 

A damp and mostly dressed Xander came in, "Gunn said you wanted to see me." 

"I'm going to ask Anya to open and close the store tomorrow. Of course, I'll reciprocate, but when?"

Xander grinned. "I've already arranged to have Valentine's day off."

"Thank you, Xander. Send Anya in."

Anya was clean and dressed and more relaxed than Giles could ever remember seeing her. "I need to stay here at least one more day. If you can take care of the store on your own tomorrow, Xander's asked  
me to let you have Valentine's day off in exchange." Anya's grin was infectious, "Oh, and you can cover the traditional dim sum on the corporate card. I'm going to stay in and rest."

"Sure, boss." Anya grinned and left the room. 

Giles shook his head, "I should have tried using sex on Anya sooner. I've never known her to be so agreeable."

Only a few moments passed before the whole motley crew came out. Buffy, Xander, Anya, Cordelia, Gunn, Willow, and Tara stood before them with bags packed and weapons bristling at odd angles. Each of  
them kissed Giles and Wesley goodbye, and Giles asked Willow and Tara to stay for a moment.

"We need to clean up before the maids come in. It really isn't fair to them."

Willow smiled. "Tara and I already thought of that. A simple transformation spell to turn all the condoms into kleenex. They'll just think someone had a really nasty cold." The wiccan lovers held hands and started the cleanup spell, but it became clear quite quickly that they didn't have enough energy. Virginia Bryce placed her hands over theirs and suddenly the room began to straighten itself up. The sofa folded, cards were put away, and in general the place sparkled. 

"A lot of power in my family. I don't get much chance to use it." Virginia noticed the girl introduced as Tara looking uncomfortably at Wesley. "I'll just check the bathroom and make certain the transformation worked there too."

"She's nice."

"Yes, Tara, she is."

"We'll never do this again, will we?"

"Virginia and I need to talk first, but I have a feeling that we won't. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm really glad. I mean, Giles was terrific and you were so sweet and even the other guys were interesting, but I love Willow and this would just confuse me."

Wesley nodded and pulled Tara in for a long kiss. Virginia started to come back into the room, but backed out before Tara could see her. 

Willow whispered in Giles ear, "Can we maybe work something out for the three of us when we get back to Sunnydale?"

"Well, we still haven't had that tantric magic talk." Giles smiled sweetly and kissed her goodbye.

When they'd headed to Chinatown, Virginia came back into the room. "So you must be the Rupert Giles who makes my man so happy."

"And you're the Virginia that he so clearly loves."

"Um, Wesley didn't know about ..."

"Wouldn't matter if he had. We aren't exclusive. But I must admit that I came up here to meet you and see if we can all three come to an arrangement."

"Wesley, you and your lady can pick which room you'll be in for the night. I'm going to shower."

Virginia snuggled up against him. "Would you mind if Giles joined us tonight?"

He smiled back and kissed her. "Not at all. Perfect way to end an orgy."


End file.
